


He Doesn't Care (But They Do)

by SapphieTheCat



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Dimension Travel, F/M, Possessive Laito, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphieTheCat/pseuds/SapphieTheCat
Summary: You have always had a crush on Todoroki and the feeling is mutual; or so you thought. When you catch him kissing Yaoyorozu, your heart shatters. Luckily, the Sakamaki family cheers you up (sort of).
Relationships: Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	He Doesn't Care (But They Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first work on Ao3, not my first work ever. I mean, sort of, I’ve written these, I’m just never brave enough to post them T-T Let me know if you enjoy this chapter! I might go ahead and add more to it, depends. Have a wonderful day, night, morning, evening, wherever you may be :D
> 
> (None of the character, maybe except the reader, belongs to me. All credits for My Hero Academia goes to Kohei Horikoshi and all credits for Diabolik Lovers goes to Rejet. The plot is mine, please do not repost on other medias without my perm, blah blah blah. Ya know, all that jazz.)

Tears streamed down your face, running down the curves of your cheek, dripping onto your new white blouse. The blouse he said he had liked. The phantom sound of his voice calling your name rang out in your head. His face when he saw you would be forever engraved in your mind.

The last few scenes you had just witnessed ran through your head despite your best efforts to shove them away. The empty classroom. The way the setting sun lit up the ebony-haired beauty’s face as her lips connected with the person you had thought loved you. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Sadly, it did not come as a surprise to you. 

It began as whispers. Momo and Shoto looked like a couple hanging out on the library after school, they had been seen hanging out in a cafe near campus, things like that. Of course, you didn’t pay it much heed. They were nothing but whispered rumors. Maybe that’s what you wanted to believe. You wanted to believe the kiss you shared with the heterochromatic teen meant something. 

Apparently not. The tears just kept coming. You told yourself that the blame didn’t rest on either of you. Things weren’t expressed clearly. He didn’t confess, neither did you. 

He doesn’t love you.

Those words hit you harder than they should have. So what? There are plenty more people who liked you, you shouldn’t feel like your life is ending right here and now. But it is. The feeling in your chest pushed against your throat, begging to be let out, trying to force itself out. The concerned faces of your classmates blurred out. He doesn’t love you. He never did. 

Vaguely, you could hear Hitoshi’s voice asking you if you were alright. In the midst of the earth swallowing sadness, you felt grateful to have Toshi as your best friend. He’ll always be there for me. A warm hand grabbed your arm and you paused, swallowing down a fresh wave of tears. A soft whisper of your name is heard above the ringing in your ear. “Are you alright?” Izuku. 

“I’m fine, please excuse me.”

You kept walking. No one followed. Either out of respect for your wishes or… a sick little voice in the back of your head whispered, they don’t care. 

A flash of light burst from your fingertips as soon as you were out of their sights. A portal. You let yourself fall in. Without opening your eyes, you let the soft river of stars take you to another dimension, not particularly caring which one. You just wanted to get away from him, from reality. But maybe your quirk will drop you into another reality, harsh in a different way.

Your quirk decided to take you to a mansion. They’re many universes with mansions, but you had a sinking feeling which one this one is. Shaking your thoughts away, a shaky breath left your lips. The feelings that had been buried surfaced in a heart-wrenching wail. You don’t care that the residents may hear you. That they may kill you. Nothing mattered. 

You curled up on the mattress, tears streaming out, heartbroken cries continuously tearing themselves out of your throat. You cried on and on, no one seemed to notice. No one cares.

The door opened, then closed. Footsteps approached the bed. The bed sunk from the weight of the person now sitting (presumably) on it. 

“Bitch-chan?”

A pause. A hand touched your quivering form. Your breath hitched. Then, a new wave of memories hit you. 

Your shining orbs met his silver and turquoise ones. His hand touched yours hesitantly, softly, lovingly. You were happy. Happy with him.

With no strength to turn your head, you whispered hoarsely, “Leave me alone, Laito-kun.” Another pause. The only sound you could hear is the tremolo of your breath, wavering with every inhale and exhale. 

You heard him chuckle, “Nfu~ That’s funny, Bitch-chan. I haven’t done what you asked before, do you think I’m going to start now~?” His voice dipped at the end of the sentence that would’ve normally drawn a shiver from you. You sighed, giving up. “Stay if that makes you happy.” Happy. You thought he was happy with you. 

You could hear the disappointment in Laito's voice as he whined, “Bitch-chan, don’t give in so easily. I like it when you fight back~.” You sat up and stared right into his green eyes. His eyes widened, whether it was the furious glare you gave him or the sight or your puffy eyes, you couldn’t decide. Although it probably wasn’t the former. 

“Oi, Laito, did you get her to shut up yet?” Ayato’s voice called out impatiently outside your door along with Kanato’s whisper of, “It’s getting on my nerves.” You promptly turned back around and threw the duvet over your head, more tears rushing to your eyes. In your heartbroken state, everything people do have you second-guessing their true intentions. “Tell Ayato-kun and Kanato-kun I’ll shut up. You don’t have to pretend to care anymore.” Your voice hitched at the last sentence. No one really does in the end.

You heard Laito’s chuckle ring through the small room. You felt him lean over you so that he was lounging comfortably across your torso. Not so comfortable for you. “So, Bitch-chan, did someone break your heart, hm?” 

You bristled at the fact he stated it like he already knew despite the sentence being asked as a question. Just to humor him, you muttered, “Yeah, by some jerk named Todoroki,” in a deadpan voice, though the fact your voice sounded muffled through the duvet probably made you sound like a bratty kid, you could care less. 

You expected him to start teasing you about it or something like what he’d usually do but for once, he was silent. You peeked out of the duvet because you were uncomfortable with the silence and totally not because you were curious why he didn’t reply like normal. Totally. 

His face was inches from yours. That wasn’t what made your spine stiffen up. It was the stone-cold glare he had on his face, so different from the normal, flirty, carefree expressions you were used to. It was terrifying, to say the least. 

“Laito-kun…?” Your voice trailed off at the end, voice wavering for a different reason than before. The next thing you know, he was pinning your arms down on the bed, still leering down at you. 

“Bitch-chan. You belong to me, okay?” Though it was phrased as a question, the last sentence sounded more like a statement. You knew the ‘okay?’ part was only there to humor you. In short, you don’t have a choice, whether you liked it or not, you are his. 

You nodded hesitantly and fast as a snake, his fangs were on you. Your neck, to be exact. You held in the cry of pain when it tore through your delicate skin, blood gushing into his mouth. Usually, Laito would include some lewd noises, to make you uncomfortable or something more obscure, you had no clue. But this time, he growled.

Laito growled as he took your blood.

You found this extremely amusing. Or maybe it was blood-loss making you delusional. Through the pain, you can’t help but laugh weakly. 

“You-you sound like your brother.” Was the last thing you got out before darkness swallowed you.


End file.
